


Enter My World

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: This came to me after seeing the train wreck of what Robert Queen has done. Two powerful families of Starling/Star City have failed so many people including themselves. Anyways I decided to write a piece that is like Bizzaro World where The Merlyns and Queens didn’t screw everything up and actually were pillars of the community, and omg good parents past and future.So, I was writing for the OFAE project and got stuck in the middle part so when that happens other stories pop in my head like this one. I need to write them down and maybe explore more in depth. I have no idea if anyone will want to read this… But its like therapy for writer’s block. I need to figure a piece out in my OFAE gift to push forward. I’m so close to being done once this hurdle is past.Hope you all like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Emiko Queen = Emilia Queen
> 
> This is my remake of the Merlyns and Queens
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 2: Merlyn Family: Felicity is distraught. Father and Daughter

A start of story age Graph, 

 

The Merlyn household normally silent at two in the morning. Little pattering of feet stops at a large wooden door as little fingers wrap themselves around the antique knob and cracks the door open enough to fit through. With another thunderous clap and flashing light filtering through the large windows the little girl dashes to the bed hoping the occupant there will let her hide under the covers as the storm passes through. The older boy already sensing his visitor pushes the bedcovers up so she can slide in. His embrace calming them both as the rainstorm has them on alert. The shapes of the tree branches making shadowy monsters dancing upon the walls keeping him frozen in his bed with fear until what he deems as his younger sister bravely adventures into his room under such extreme circumstance. Grateful to hold her petrified body to his as they ride out this terrifying experience together.  

The latest clap of thunder makes both children jump as the door of Thomas Merlyn’s room opens up wide as heavy footsteps walk to make sure the blinds are drawn. The troublesome weather wasn’t broadcasted so no one had made sure to make the bedrooms’ scary proof for the young residents of this dwelling. As the blinds are fully enclosed the shadowy monsters disappear. As soon as the visual effects were tamed Tommy looks to the man in his room that he calls his father.

Malcolm doesn’t have to see to know that his son isn’t alone and a little girl who he considers a daughter is huddled under the covers with his son. Though with his wife now turning on the bedside lamp he can see the little lump and strands of honey brown hair poking out from under the covers where Felicity hides. Rebecca already sitting by the edge of the bed pushing down slightly to where she can see tear-stricken eyes.

Rebecca's sweet voice already helping the little ones on the bed feel secure. “It’s okay we are here.”

Malcolm taking his seat by Tommy’s side as the boy looks for his dad for strength. “The storm is moving away soon.” He doesn’t need the question spoken as he answers. “I’m not going anywhere.” It’s enough of a response to invoke his boy to grab his dad and be held as his fears of the monsters are subdued once again. “It was just wild branches from a tree. You’re safe.” Malcolm holds his son until he can feel the boy truly calm down and lay back on the bed.

Rebecca has the girl wrapped in her arms as sweet nothings are spoken. As the storm truly dies down around them the woman looks at her husband as they contempt if Felicity should be placed back in her bed or let her fall asleep here where she sought comfort. With a shake of Malcolm’s head, the response of the little girl remaining here with her brother is answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a few miles away at the Queen residence. As the storm is brewing the children of the household are held up in their own parent’s room. The large four-post wooden encase that holds an over abundant mattress usually beds the couple of the homestead. Shortly after the first crack over the large estate where the noise echoes over the large open rooms. Oliver is already on the move as he passes one of his younger sister’s rooms. He doesn’t need to open her door as little Emilia is already joining him with her stuffed bear as they head to their parent’s room quickly before the next boom in the sky happens.

They stop at the door; Oliver’s little knuckles swiftly hits the door in hurried successions knowing any moment another frightening thunderclap will scare the duo waiting to be rescued by their parents. As the large framed door opens up and they see their father they automatically run into his awaiting arms.

“Hush now, it’s going to be alright.” Robert says as he watches them both jump on the large bed as they both safely watch their mother trying to calm their baby sister Thea.

The one-year-old quiets down significantly now that she sees her siblings. Moira sports a soft smile as she can already feel the difference in her youngest as the trio are reunited safely in her room. Looking at Robert as he’s already wandered to their bed to join his children as the intense weather beats down against the brick and mortar of the family estate. Tonight, the room will be filled with two generations of Queens as they wait out the storm and find comfort in each other in sweet dreams rather than nightmares of loud bangs and the sporadic light show.

“Momma?” Emilia small voice says before adding, “Can we have pannycakes tomorrow?”

Moira autocorrecting, “Pancakes.” As she then says, “Sure, I see why not. Now go to sleep my darlings.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_5 years later…_

“She is my sister man. You can’t just go and kiss her.”

“First of all, she kissed me.”

“Yea, but you liked it.” Tommy accused Oliver as he watches his friend be nonchalant about the whole thing. “What if I kissed Mila? Huh? You say you’d be okay with it?”

“No. I wouldn’t. But it’s different.”

“Really? Because she is your sister?”

“No. I know you don’t have those feelings for Emilia and Thea is like six so that be gross.”

“Fine, but all because you like Felicity doesn’t mean shit. She’s just twelve years old, and you know she’s making a big deal about training situation.”

“Their boobs Tommy, say breasts if you need to but its normal girlie stuff.”

Tommy makes a mumbling sound as his friend’s words are annoying him. “I don’t want to know about my sister’s boobs okay?”

Oliver rolls his eyes. He has two sisters and has spent enough time in Felicity’s orbit to know what the opposite sex talks about. Never mind the little remarks Aunt Reba and his mom that he overhears just like his friend who chooses to play dumb.

“Okay Tommy. We’ll both act like Felicity isn’t growing up.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“She still is the one to kiss me and I for one am not upset about it.”

That statement made Tommy blanch as another thought entered his mind.

“Tommy are you okay? You don’t look good.”

Tommy gives Oliver a deep stare as he says, “What… What if the other boys notice? They notice these things, right? I know I do. Oh my gosh my sister is going to be gawked at. What am I going to do?”

Oliver is worried that Tommy is way to freaked out. “Relax.”

“Relax? She’s my sister!” Tommy knows that Felicity is adopted but to him that is still his sister.

“She’s also very smart. Not only that but she has us.” Oliver pats his friends back as the boy begins to calm down. “Okay?” Adding to make Tommy feel better, “She’s my best-friend’s sister and also care about her. You know when we found out about the nut allergy and she was hospitalized I was there so you know how much I care.”

Tommy looks at Oliver with a nod. He knows how everyone important to him was there. Even with him going home with his dad he knows that Oliver stayed there when Felicity was scared to be alone even though his mom was also there. He’ll never will admit it out loud but seeing his best friend be so distraught over Felicity brought a comfort to him. He isn’t blind to the affection that is blossoming between those two. Though there is no way he will flame the fire and make it easy. That is his sister after all.

Oliver still worried asks, “Are we good? Are you okay?”

“Yea, I’m fine. But don’t you dare make it a habit. I’ll punch you in the face if you… you know.”

Oliver just nods there isn’t anything he can say. If he agrees to keep away, he’ll lose the closeness he has with her. He likes her near. If he says that out loud, he can create a distance with his best friend and he doesn’t want that either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A week later…_

“You haven’t been around. I thought we were going to watch…”

“Felicity, I’m sorry. Just busy I guess and there is a load of school work and my dad wants me to apply for the summer junior thing.”

“I just miss you.”

Oliver tries not looking her in the face as he creates a lie that will probably hurt her but after another conversation with Tommy, he relented saying he’d make an effort to keep her at bay. “There is this spring dance coming and well my mom thinks I should really put the effort in being able to dance so I’m really going to busy.”

“Oh.” Felicity has heard Tommy talking about it. He says he has his eye on a certain girl he is going to ask to go with him. Their mother prodded for more information and finding out it is a big deal. Hearing Oliver talk about it she wonders who he will ask to be his date. “Do you have someone in mind?”

“Ah! Sure, you wouldn’t know her.”

Felicity nods but like always she prods deeper, “Classmate, right? I bet she’s really something if you like her. Hope she can dance to.”

“I like her enough and she’s really pretty.”

“I guess this means you’ll be too busy for us.”

“Hey, I’ll always be around you are my best friend’s kid sister.”

She gives him a forced smile as she can feel the brush off. She’ll have to get use to this she thinks. He is sixteen now. Doesn’t mean she likes it. She isn’t too close to his sister Mila who kind of resents her close friendship with her brother and Thea is sweet but between her nanny and older sister Felicity doesn’t think she’ll spend as much time in the Queen home anymore.

“I guess I’ll see you around.” She turns around to walk away when she decides that if this is it. That he doesn’t like to spend time with her anymore she has to say her peace because she already knows in her heart what losing people does. It creates a void.

A car accident around her seventh birthday took her parents. She knows pain but she’s lucked out that with one tragedy it led to her finding another family who also rocked their own sad tragedy. She was a key for them to heal as their own love for her has mended some invisible walls of pain. “No. I don’t buy this Oliver!”

“What?” He says surprised.

“You were fine a week ago.” She looks at him trying to read the boy she cares more about than she willing wants to admit but she knows she cares for him. To her he is more than just a friend of Tommy’s he is her confident and they share their own little world. It is a world that holds possibilities but it simmers on some low fervor as being near one another gives the other an extension to feel something that has no words because their experiences in life are limited but they know. She isn’t willing to let it go. Not without a solid reason. “This… this is happening because I kissed you.” Realizing this she just shakes her head. “It was merely a one second kiss.”

“Felicity.”

“It was. Wasn’t it?”

“I’m really just busy…”

“Please… I’m not an outsider who doesn’t know you. I’m sorry if I freaked you out. I promise to never kiss you again. Just don’t ruin our friendship.”

Oliver sighs as he looks to the sky for answers. When he his face comes back down and he looks at the girl before him waiting for an answer and he finally spills the truth, “It’s not our friendship I’m worried about. Tommy is my best friend since forever and… and I feel like this…” He points between them. “Is something that is dangerous and…”

Her head tilts listening to him as she takes his answer and thinks its full of baloney and she calls him on it. “Dangerous? I’m freaking twelve years old Oliver. I have no idea what is in store for my future but I know here and now as I missed a week of listening to you being you. We’ve known each other for five years. Five years Oliver. You seriously want to throw it all away?”

“I’m not going anywhere. I just need to distance myself. Find myself I guess.”

“Without me? You mean. Because you aren’t pulling away from anyone else. Right?”

“I’m sixteen. I also don’t see you as my sister, so that kiss if just a second opened a floodgate with your brother. His reasons make sense and I’m older so I should know better. I’m doing this for what is best for the both of us.”

“I don’t understand. But then like you said I’m just a kid so what would I know.” She shakes her head as she says one more thing before leaving him to create this mess. “Somethings aren’t fixable.”

“Felicity? Felicity…” She is out of his sight and he wonders if he just made the biggest mistake that with time will be unfixable as they go their own ways but yet be close enough to see opportunities lost. They already don’t share the same circles. They are in each other’s orbit but he realizes she is too young even if they are only four years apart. She plays with dolls still and well he needs to remind himself of that as he wants to be more of an adult. He is doing what is best for the both of them. It’ll get easier…


	2. My ball of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro: This came to me after seeing the train wreck of what Robert Queen has done. Two powerful families of Starling/Star City have failed so many people including themselves. Anyways I decided to write a piece that is like Bizzaro World where The Merlyns and Queens didn’t screw everything up and actually were pillars of the community, and OMG good parents past and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm Merlyn comforting his adopted daughter whom he adores.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy!

 

The long L-shaped hallway off the antique main staircase carries the sound of heavy footsteps heading to a particular room. Heavy in the sense that the man walking hurriedly across a very exorbitant rug his wife had just had installed days ago to check on why his youngest ran into their home sobbing. His bubbling happy little girl crying is unthinkable. Last time she was known to do this broke his and Rebecca’s hearts as they had to tell her in different ways that she is a blessing to them and no matter what they were all a family.

The large oak door separates them and he can’t tell by standing on this side if she is still crying. He’ll have to cross the threshold into a very young feminine room that actually speaks of science fiction and her love of animation. Oh, he has seen one to many cartoons with her seated against his side as she giddily talks about as many characters in detail that always seem to be never-ending and he makes sure to invest time to learn about each little character that brings out a spark of light. He finds between both of his children he is well versed in modern day kid related pop culture. As a man who holds the classic works dear to his own upbringing, he loves sharing anything his kids will ramble on about. Coming home from a corporate world it brings a warmth to his whole being that he has two children he adores and a wife he loves that are also happy to see him. Life is good. Now it’s time to make his ball of sunshine break a smile as he takes his fatherly duties to include.

 

Behind a door, Felicity smashes her face deeper into the pillow not caring of anything as her tears are absorbed by the soft material. Her heart heavy, she doesn’t want to feel the anguish that a stupid boy is causing. She said her peace and knows there is nothing else she can do. He’s too dumb to see. She shouldn’t have kissed him maybe she’s the real dumb one. Now she’s lost Oliver, her Vernnie, well her Vern. Even now she thinks that is a stupid nickname that only she used. He’s never corrected her and even shared a personal nickname with her and she’s never been one to like pet names but coming from him it was special. Now that is all gone. She’d never hear it again.

She doesn’t notice the door opening and surely not the dip on her bed but when a large hand stirs her from her loud sobs peaking to already guess it is her father who she passed on her gloomy run to her bedroom to happily shut the door to her existence.

Muffling out “…Me alone…”

“I’m sorry sweetie but I can’t understand you muffling into the pillow.”

She rises enough to grumble. It makes him chuckle which only adds to her frustrations. “Dad, I want to be alone.” She then plops back onto her now dampened pillow. She hears a hum but he doesn’t leave as he now begins rubbing her back.

“A new component for your computers came in.”

She sighs inaudibility onto her pillow but her dad isn’t going to get the picture. He is so obtuse at times. He really is a family-oriented man. How she guesses tragedy changed him to making sure everything he considers important always knows he is there. She should be glad but right now self-pity is the highlight and it’s for a party of only one.

“I don’t care.”

That gets a reaction. “Don’t care?” She can hear her dad make a grumble sound of displeasure. “Since when? You’re my electronic bunny who has always been excited for these things. It’s something you carried from before this household was blessed with your presence.”

She moves her face to look at his. “Dad!” She blinks a few times as she shakes her head at him. “Don’t you think you’re being a little melodramatic?”

“Me? Dramatic?”

“You make it seem I was the best thing…” He stops her as his arms easily move her into a sitting position as her little limbs are over his lap and make it more comfortable to talk and look at the tear-soaked girl who has his heart.

“I need you to listen, you are one of the best things that has ever graced my life. You are my daughter. No matter what is happening in your life I want you to know your mother and I love you very much.”

She can’t look away even though she feels small. Being in his strong arms in a position that has her eyes in sync with his. “I know.”

“You can talk to me about anything.”

“Ah dad.”

“Really Felicity, I still remember the day you came home from school crying because some mean kids said that you weren’t a Merlyn. You kept that to yourself allowed it to fester. Not knowing what made you withdraw it hurt your mom and I deeply. To hear it from another person that you thought once we tired of you, we would send you away. How could we ever do such a thing?”

That makes her tears fall uncontrollably. It was Oliver who tattletale on her. She told him that in despair and he couldn’t let her think that she was just a filler and had the courage to tell her father how she felt. At first, she felt horrified that he did that but he told her she would do the same. They looked out for one another. Another reason that her heart hurts. He won’t be there for her no more.

She hears her dad say words of comfort. Words to open dialogue but she is so distraught. She really wants to wallow in this pain for a while. Even so she says in-between sobs, “I’m sorry daddy.”

“Oh, my ball of wonder. You’ll don’t ever need to apologize to me. I’m your dad. I’m here for you. Please tell me what’s wrong?” With her trying to not cry the effort very much appreciated by him. He could leave her to cry some more but that really isn’t their way. If he of her mother can be there, that is where they’ll be.

Because he brought up the first moment, he found her like this even back then before a young boy he also considers to be a son told him why she was so distressed he tells her, “I will always honor your parents. They saved my soul. Their most cherish gift is you.”

After a hiccup she adds wondering about her real parents, “I still miss them.”

“I know sweetie. We’ll miss them together.”

His own eyes become glossy as he remembers that moment that moment the ball of events started and reshaped his life. Malcolm Merlyn will never forget that message left on his phone after his wife was shot. Her words still haunt him but then he heard other voices comforting her telling her that help was on the way. Applying pressure to her wound. Being there for her. He will never forget meeting the heroes that saved his wife. Noah and Donna who were instrumental angels in keeping Rebecca alive. Their own anguish of leaving a family courtroom as divorcees to leading in saving a woman they didn’t know but helped just the same.

In a sitting area at a busy hospital he hugged them even offered a monetary award and they just were gracious that they could help and told the man they needed to pick up their daughter so unbeknownst to him as the they went on their way that their lives would be cut short. In leaving Starling City with a daughter that he wasn’t privy in meeting. Just to find that they were in a horrible car crash that the emergency personnel had to use the jaws of life to pull a little girl from the car. She was alive but now an orphan.

 

 

Somewhere in the same capacity of time the news that Rebecca wouldn’t be able to have another child if she one day desired to. Their personal doctor looking over the chart again and with them looking at the man who would shed some light if she indeed could not have another child, she desperately didn’t know she wanted. They had an adorable little boy already. All this time in a hospital checking her wounds with the possibility that the damage due to scar tissue were permanent it held a finite time that any possibility of adding another little one to the family being lost. Holding out her hand as her husband laid a kiss to her palm as the doctor turned now towards them.

“Mrs. Merlyn, Mr. Merlyn. I am truly sorry to inform you both that there is severe damage to carry a child to full term.”

“What does that mean? Full term?”

“The chances are there that the embryo could attach to the womb but after so many weeks’ complications would start to arise. The fetus wouldn’t make it in the third trimester.”

Rebecca wanting to leave so she could cry but stuck in a hospital bed it had him stand up and thank the doctor so the man would leave them be.

Moments later as her sobs took hold, he had to remind her and himself that they had one child at home who they loved with all their hearts. “We have Tommy.”

Rebecca knows this but her baby isn’t a baby no longer. “He isn’t a little baby no more.”

“Rebecca you’ve never cared to have another. I know Tommy is turning ten but he’ll always be your baby boy.”

“I know Malcolm; it is just hard to think that the possibility is taken from us. If, we chose not to have another child it would be our choice but this…”

“I’m just blessed that I didn’t lose you. Now that’ll be something I couldn’t fathom. I love you.”

“I love you too. You also don’t need to promise to cut down on work, I know I married a workaholic.” She kisses him.

“Maybe not but I know I have a family and that should be my priority. I’m so sorry my love. No company in this world measures up to you. I love you so much.”

“Dad? Are you okay?”

Malcolm shakes his head as the last thought was of how he wanted to be a better husband and father. He can’t believe his mind wandered to the past as he is holding a girl who brought hope and healing. That his family grew by one more and even within tragedy there is some good. He hears his daughter now beginning to worry for him. Yes, he is a blessed man to have such a family.

“I’m fine sweetheart. Just recalling the time frame before your sunshine made us all complete.”

“Dad! Please!”

“I know… Too much right?” He smiles as he can be a little dramatic at times.

“I’m going to be okay daddy; you don’t have to worry about me.”

“I will always worry.” He brings her close to kiss her forehead. “It’s a dad thing.”

“I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“You aren’t going to share why you’re so sad? You do know you can talk to me about anything!”

Feeling better with how her dad is just being himself. A worry hog. That maybe spilling a little bit and getting his input could make her feel better. It always does.

“I kissed a boy.” There she said it.

“Oh.”

He doesn’t really know how to counter other than showing some surprise. A part of him cringing thinking he had a few more years. He thought Tommy was going to be the first one to have him and his wife really worry about. Got to give it to his daughter for she is an overachiever. Now he will never get any sleep. He doesn’t say any typical dad stuff he waits to see why she is in her room crying and as the dad who asks the obvious. “He didn’t like it?”

She shakes her head no.

“He didn’t like it?”

“It was barely a second but he doesn’t want me in his life anymore. He said so. Daddy I really like him.” It already has her tearing up. “I know I’m just a stupid kid.” With that she loses it and begins to cry to the point of hiccups.

“Hey, hey you are not stupid.” His voice firm which gets her attention it’s the tone he has when either Tommy or herself do something foolish and somehow they always fear his reprimand. As loving as he can be, he also can be stern. Living without TV privileges or that one time where she wasn’t able to participate in a science fair because of dying her brother’s hair blue. No amount of begging or pouting helped it actually could increase the punishment. So, hearing her dad use his no-nonsense voice she listened. “You are a genius. Do you know what your mother would say if she were here?”

“No. She’d probably just try to coax me to tell her who and why he doesn’t like me.”

Malcolm thought of asking but figured it be best not to know who broke his baby’s heart. He knows his baby will break hearts as well. No, his duty as her father is to help her stand back up after a session of licking her wounds.

“Well then I guess I’ll say what I think she’ll jester on saying…” He winks at her. “Ice cream. I think some mint chocolate before dinner is to be had and then if we need to cry at least our belly be full of deliciousness of gooey happiness.” He sees her crack a smile. Yes, seeing a smile grace her face is all he ever needs. “Come on. I’ll semi race you.”

“Semi?”

“Yes. No running in the house.” He already has her over his shoulders and he can hear her laughing as she tells him she’s a big girl and he declares, “Yes my ball of sunshine.” Her sadness put on hold as the father and daughter duo are heard laughing as they head down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Oliver needs comfort as he's also hurting.


	3. Vernnie and Filla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Oliver centric. Robert Queen is worried about his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving Felicity a nickname wasn’t an easy feat. I asked eighteen random people for a nickname that could suitably be attached to Felicity. Any nickname that stood out as one that would be commonly used I got rid of. This nickname was only to be used between Oliver and Felicity. Just like Vern/Vernnie was something she called him because well I wanted to create an endearment that a seven-year-old to current date would have a pet name. In the show I can’t see her give Oliver a pet name but that is because the point of their lives it would be silly. Endearments like honey/babe and so forth well that comes with being in love over time. Anyways I landed up using Filla because of this young lady named Nadia. She is so sweet and well how could I not?

* * *

 

 

_Three weeks later…_

Oliver can hear the echo of his footsteps bounce off the walls when the house is tremendously quiet. The night staff is basically the estate’s security team that really do more external sweeps which usually ranges on how many men actually are seasonally required. Until his parents retire for the night to their room there is a caretaker that handles the small nightly duties. Raisa sometimes sleeps onsite but she mostly leaves after her shift is over. There aren’t many others that his parents leave their children to unsupervised. Hence why the halls are so quiet.

He’s supposed to dine with his father tonight as his mother and two sisters are out at ballet dance class. They’ll have dinner with a few other participates and enjoy a girls’ night out. He is happy to not be included so being home he is entertaining his thoughts. He is finding he hates the quiet moments and how being alone only adds to his depression.

Finishing his homework hours ago and then finding himself drawing faces of a certain girl he misses dearly. He didn’t think it would be so hard to move on. It’s not like he doesn’t have other friends which also have sisters he’s spent time with. So, what makes Felicity so special? It can’t just be countless moments they were just excited to do things together. The rare inside jokes that only they’ve shared. Being she’s the only person to ever call him Vern or Vernnie which stuck long after the reason she gave him that nickname.

Writing down their nicknames across a pad of paper he feels a certain dread after she made sure to express that she doesn’t want any more direct communication with him. He looks at the perfect cursive calligraphic penmanship that his sister spent half an afternoon teaching him even when he could care less about its visual beauty but Emilia was so happy to teach him something so he spent the time doodling words as she smiled broodily at him. The life of a big brother. Especially when trying to be a supportive brother he now wonders how many times Tommy has had to deal with his own sister’s piqued interests? He looks at the pad as the names Vernnie and Filla stare back at him before tearing the sheet from the pad and balling it up throwing it across the room.

He couldn’t stand being here any longer and needs to get out of this funk maybe get some fresh air. He just wishes their lives weren’t so interwoven because he wishes he had someone to talk about this with and Tommy is out of the question.

He needs to pass his father’s office on his way through and his father calls out to him.

“Oliver! Walter, hold on a minute I need to say a few words to my son.” He covers the phone with his hand over the receiver as his son enters the home office. His son has been very quiet lately and that has raised some concern especially with his mother who has noted a few changes.

Oliver always takes in the room when he enters. It’s large with dark leather and a deep masculine décor. Its screams old money. It’s actually quite overwhelming to him. Sometimes he forgets he comes from wealth and takes everything he has for granted but lately he has wallowed in what he’s lost.

“Yes, dad?” Oliver sits in the furthest chair close to the exit he doesn’t think he’ll be here long. His dad has been working on a business expansion that’s taken a lot of his time lately. With his mother and two sisters out it just leaves father and son to mingle about and Oliver would rather sit by the pool and let the buoyancy of the wind and the oncoming sunset reflect off its grand scale.

“I won’t be joining you for dinner. Unfortunately, a deal I need to tend to with Walter before I leave for a late business meeting. I have informed Raisa to make your favorites, just want to make sure you’ll actually eat.”

“Okay.” Oliver shrugs his shoulders. He isn’t hungry anyways he’ll just ask for a sandwich but he’ll get mac & cheese or with some grilled chicken he doesn’t care what vegetable will be served he usually eats any of the options given.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yea, I mean yes. Dad everything is fine. I’ll eat something. Don’t worry about me.”

Robert looks at his son for a few more seconds before he makes a decision. Placing the phone back on against his ear. “Walter, let me call you back.” After Walter gives a response Robert agrees and hangs up.

Robert gets up from his chair as he keeps his gaze on his son. Moira is right his son looks lanker than usual. “Have you been feeling well?”

“I’m fine dad.”

“Yes, you have stated that already.” Robert looks at the grandfather clock before resuming looking at his sullen boy. “You’ve been at home more lately. You’re usually at the Merlyns or Tommy would be here. Especially when your sisters aren’t. Hmm did something happen between you and Tommy?”

Oliver sighs but shakes his head no.

He asks his son again, “Nothing has happened?” and gets a sway of the head indicating a no.

“Oliver, I’m going to need you to be more vocal.”

“Everything is fine between me and Tommy.” Robert can sense that this is all he will pry out of his son. Nodding at the sixteen-year-old.

“Just make sure to eat enough. Your mother and sisters should be home by seven thirty. If you’re alright, I suppose you can go get yourself washed up for dinner. I’m going to make a few calls before I leave.” He looks at Oliver stand and start to head out. “You would tell me if something was bothering you?”

Oliver turns to his dad and makes sure to nod to keep his dad from meddling. “I’m fine dad.”

 

 

Robert enters the establishment ready to do business on one of the dining room tables that is off to the side from the main restaurant. He runs into seeing Malcolm on his way out with his family. The men shake hands and Robert gives Rebecca an acceptable partial hug of familiarity, and both kids get a full hug. Rebecca and the kids excuse themselves to head to the carrousel that is calling their names.

“Family night?”

“It has been awhile but Felicity has been talking about an exhibit at the science museum so it being premier night we thought it’ll be fun.”

“Oh yes, Moira mentioned this but my younger kids aren’t interested. They don’t consider added educational trips as fun.”

“Well as much fun as it can be as I had to encourage Tommy to not sulk about the torture of more science in his life. Which wouldn’t have been so bad if Oliver agreed to come along but I understand his new interest is a more enlightening matter.”

“Oliver is home alone. Strange. This time with Tommy is probably what he’d need.”

“Moira and the girls aren’t home?”

“No. The usual dance classes and all.”

Malcolm gives off a weird vibe as if he wants to tell Robert that maybe Oliver is not home alone as he thinks. Otherwise it would be strange for the boy not to hang out with his own family.

Robert catches on. Maybe his son is entertaining and that does not sit well with him. He has always had an open communication line with his kids. They can come to him for anything and he feels a slight twinge of hurt that his son would omit something and go behind his parent’s backs.

“I think I need to reschedule this meeting. I may be needed elsewhere.” He’ll have to make some apologizes to the men waiting but his boy comes first.

“Robert. Hey I’m sorry. I doubt Oliver is doing anything crazy. He is a bright boy.”

“Thanks Malcolm. I better be off. We should get together for a round a golf when the weather clears.” Malcolm nods and they say their goodbyes as Robert is on a mission.

 

 

Robert knocks once, twice, and as he knocks the third time he opens the door to his son’s room and enters looking around for more than his son’s appearance in what is supposed to be a solitary room.

“Dad! You’re home early.”

Robert notices his son who is now standing to the side off the couch. A book that hazily is by the edge falls making a thud sound as it hits the wooden floor. Oliver automatically collects it and places it on the side table. Looking like he might be guarding the closet door.

“Have you eaten?”

“I’ve had a bite.”

“Just a bite? Raisa said you came by and grabbed a few bottles of water before disappearing. Now what is going on?” As Robert says this he walks past his son to the large closet and pulls the door open and surprisingly there is no one in there.

“Dad? What are you doing?”

“Is there someone here?”

“No. Why would there be? I don’t understand.”

“I had an interesting chat with Tommy’s dad. Who assumed you were entertaining.”

“Oh.”

“Yes oh. He asked his son to invite you for a fun night. Did he?”

“Yes, Tommy asked I declined telling him I would be busy.”

Robert looks around the boy’s room and thinks about checking the bathroom that is before Oliver states something that stops him.

“I’ve been lying to Tommy about some girl.”

Robert is shocked. Why would his son need to lie to a boy who knows him inside-and-out? This is not good. “Why?”

“Because he doesn’t want me near his sister.”

“What?” Robert shakes his head, “Have you done something to Felicity?”

“No. Gosh no. She kissed me a few weeks ago.”

“Kissed you?”

“Okay it was a peck on the lips but I realized I really like her. I mean like her and I told her we couldn’t be friends anymore.” He slumps against the couch. “Now Felicity hates me.”

“So, there is no girl in this room with you. Okay, one problem down.” Robert breathes out relieved. He hears his son moan but at least he doesn’t have to deal with getting rid of a visitor. “I came home expecting the unexpected you’d be relieved to and believe me when you become a father you’ll understand.”

Oliver just looks at his dad like he has two heads.

“All this sulking around the house I presume is about Felicity?”

“Dad! She hates me.”

“Tell me exactly what you told her. Maybe you’re being harder on yourself than you should be.”

“I don’t remember it piece by piece. I just remember I called her a kid. That I value Tommy’s friendship over hers and I ended the friendship because I knew best.”

Robert looks at his son astonished. “When did you realize you liked Felicity?”

“Why does that matter?”

It really doesn’t matter but both the Merlyn elders alongside him and his wife have seen it coming as these two have a special blossoming relationship. Robert bites his lip and against better judgement tells his son, “I thought you’d realize this much later on and now I owe your mother a backrub.”

“What? You and mom knew I liked, liked her?” Oliver looks at his dad and is stunned, “No! No way. Uncle Max and Auntie Reba knows too?”

With a nod Robert knows he is in a jam. “Oliver?”

Oliver is up and pacing. “Everybody knows? Oh my… No! This can’t be happening.”

“Calm down. Young love is beautiful.”

Oliver just wants the floor in his room to open up and swallow him whole he is so mortified. He really thought that what he felt was just so new and to know his family could see it. He feels like a total fool. Now he can’t even talk to the girl that has him brooding around thinking of ways to get her to even look at him. Though no matter what it doesn’t solve his problem. He still feels that her being younger is just a curse. “Dad she’s twelve.”

“Hmm. Hmm.” Robert then says, “I can’t assume what your male friends talk about but as a male myself I understand certain things. Let me tell you, don’t let them pressure you into doing anything you’re not ready for. It seems that maybe we need to have a certain conversation.”

“Dad I don’t need that talk again I still remember it very well.”

“No wise guy. Though as uncomfortable as getting that conversation started it needed to be done. I don’t want the information you get be from some older buddies telling you falsehoods.”

Robert makes himself as comfortable as he can because this talk is going to have with Oliver is going to be intense but his son needs this. He wants his boy to not lack in knowing that no matter what life throws at him that there are people on his side. He watches as his son readies himself. Oliver looks at his dad and nods hoping that somewhere in this conversation he can figure a way because right now he feels so lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jealousy


	4. Party's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an Oliver and Malcolm chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm sits Oliver down to chat about his little sunshine. Meanwhile Felicity is more than a little upset with him after the fun she was having at a party comes to a halt because of him.

* * *

 

_A short few weeks later…_

Music blasting as pounding feet hit the marble top floor. The extravagant mansion lit up with neon colored lamps creating a very festive dancing environment. The participates of the party enjoying the newest sounds of music by a popular DJ in-between sets as the live music from an up and coming band. This is the place you want to be if you’re anybody of relevance because this will be talked about through so many different social circles.

Felicity is happily dancing with a few female friends that brought her along to the upbeat party at one of their friends’ homes. She’s usually very reserved but after an accidental fib with what her auntie Moira thinks she feels like maybe not being so dorky has more advantages. She wants to be cool and popular just like her brother Tommy.

She’s allowed herself to be made over with borrowing of some clothes and actually letting her hair down. Happily applying lip gloss as she puckers her lips and makes a duck face. Just ready to adventure out of her comfort zone. Especially after so many weeks of avoiding a certain someone. His presence always there. He is her brother’s best friend after all.

Leaving her friends to go wait in line for the use of a vacant bathroom. She gets acquainted with a boy she’s seen around but never really met. He’s cute so having a conversation and finally letting herself flirt with a boy is actually exhilarating. His friends melt away giving them some privacy as he even lets her cut him in line. When it’s her turn she enters the bathroom and has a big smile on her face.

 

 

 

Oliver actually sighs as he mumbles loudly and that gets Malcolm’s attention.

“Oliver?”

“Uncle Max, I mean Mr. Merlyn.” That gets Malcolm eyebrow to raise the boy only calls him Mr. Merlyn when he has done something wrong.

“What brings you here?” He asks already knowing what he saw earlier as Felicity left a vehicle upset not wearing what she left the house with and he almost left the view by the window to check on his daughter before he saw Oliver exit the vehicle a little perturbed grabbing a backpack she must have left behind and went after her. He decided to let them has a few moments but it looks like Oliver must have gotten an ear full.

“I… I brought Felicity home.”

“Okay, I thought you and Tommy were going to the party of year until the next party blowout. Why didn’t my son take her home?”

“Umm…”

“No worries Oliver, you don’t need to cover for Tommy. So, why did you leave the party? Felicity could have called me.”

Oliver says nothing. He has no idea why he did what he did. Though seeing her with Max Fuller so at ease really got under his skin.

“I see.” Malcolm looks at the growing boy that he considers family and seeing the whole song and dance happening between his daughter and a potential suitor he decides that maybe a few words could be helpful. He does want what is best for both of them. “She really doesn’t need a knight in shiny armor no matter what we think is best for her.”

“Huh?”

“Oliver! She’s upset with you. Do you really know why?”

Oliver has gone over the reasons in his head many times. Still after trying to make peace with it and being as friendly as he can be with her. Things have never been the same. Her extent to say hi to him and ask him irrelevant questions seems like a way to distance herself from him and he knows he deserves it but he apologized to the best of his ability so he feels a little relieved that all this indifference is on her and not him anymore.

Looking at a man he’s known all his life asking him something he thought he knew makes him wonder why Felicity really hasn’t forgiven him. “No, I don’t know why she still hates me.”

“Wow! Hate is a strong word son.” Malcolm nods to a room that is comfier to talk than standing near a foyer. “Would you like something to drink? Juice, water?”

“I’m fine. Thanks.”

Malcolm smiles but calls out to one of his employees within earshot. “Bring us both some glasses and a pitcher of water.” The man nods as he excuses himself to grab his employer what is asked of him.

Oliver takes a seat that is offered to him as Malcolm takes another and regards how the boy is fidgeting on the seat. He has a full account on how Felicity feels. She is trying so hard not to break a promise to herself that this boy will not get any more power to hurt her. Too bad for his daughter that by being so hell bent on saving herself doesn’t see the damage she doing to herself even if she cares not for how Oliver feels.

“I’ll start by saying Felicity is too young to be in a romantic relationship. As you are in the mist of coming of age for such things but let’s get something straight.” He stops talking when his employee comes into the room and places the pitcher and two glasses down. Filling each cup halfway before placing it on the tray moving it to the two occupants in the room. Oliver says his thanks as he takes the cup. Than man than leaves them to continue with their conversation. Malcolm continuing with a warm yet firm tone because he certainly doesn’t want to scare the boy, “Especially when one is and isn’t ready. There is no determining factor of proper age when it comes to how we feel. We are all capable of knowing and experiencing love. It bottles down to respect. Respecting oneself and others.” Oliver takes what is being said but it shows on his face that he doesn’t truly understand. “I know you see my daughter as a kid which in a way makes me glad as her father but I also know that you deciding what is best for her isn’t respecting her wishes.”

“So, what am I supposed to do?”

“Honestly?”

“Uncle Malcolm please?”

Malcolm knows he trusts Oliver but he is still very much a viable romantic candidate for his daughter. He doesn’t want to come off as if he is giving his blessing to be Felicity’s first on anything because that’ll just be insane thing to do. They are so young and being reined in by hormones. His daughter as much as he loves her knows her capacity to find her way to be courted which scares him but he’s given Tommy some freedoms now when he wishes he could keep him at home safe and sound. It’s a part of growing up and Malcolm doesn’t have to like it but he’d be naïve to think if he does try to coheres any manipulation techniques, he’ll lose out in being someone his kids can come to.  

“You need to figure out why you needed to decide what was best for her.” He sees Oliver yet not grasping his daughter’s decision to distance herself when she figured out a boy that she really liked saw her as an annoyance who needed to be coddled. He decides to use an anecdote of life in the Merlyn household when his kids aren’t extremely happy with each other. “When Tommy tells Felicity what she can and can’t do there always seems to be a wrestling match and all because Tommy is older doesn’t make him the clear winner. It only taught him to know his battles.”

“They fight?”

“Constantly. They make up just as quick presumably the same way you and your two sisters do.” He sees the boy wonder. “Son, your parents are dear friends of mine, we talk.” Oliver nods in complete understanding. “You need to decide if you want the status quo you have now with my daughter or you accept that she is her own person just like the relationship you have with my son where both of you have equal pull. It’s your choice.” He can see Oliver realizing that he’s finally getting it. That his daughter doesn’t need him to be like Tommy. “Also, I might trust you but she is still my baby girl. I on the other hand have no problem being overprotective.”

Oliver nods as Malcolm can see the light in the boy’s eyes as he finally gets that he needs to figure out some stuff but is happier than he’s been in a while.

“Thank you!”

“Now are you going home or back to the party?”

“I’ll go home.”

“Good choice. Let me get my driver to bring you home safe and I’ll make a call to Tommy to check up on him.” Malcolm gets up and leaves the boy to wait for his ride and maybe contemplate how Oliver can bring back his daughter’s own joy and not dread seeing someone she still has mixed feelings about.

 

 

 

Felicity looks out from her window when she hears a vehicle stop it is one of her dad’s drivers most likely going to give the dumb pine tree that thinks he knows what is best for her. It makes her so mad that this boy can rile her up more than anyone else on Earth. Worst of all she still likes him.

She can’t fandom why he needed to insert himself between the cutie she was having a blast with. Max seemed sweet and maybe she could have had her first real kiss. But, No! He needed to buzz kill that scenario when he told the other boy she was Tommy’s kid sister. Like why? If she wanted him or anyone else to know she’d mention it.

He then has the audacity to basically drag her out of the party. Already making a small scene she knew from the stares that the party was over for them. Grating on her nerves as he told her to buckle up.

His words a little to icy for her liking.

“What are you doing here?”

“Same as you. I was invited.” She can see him rolls his eyes and she just wants to scream.

“Well you shouldn’t be here. This isn’t your crowd.”

“Why because you think I’m dorky.”

“No, you’ve never been into…”

“Stop right there! You don’t know what I’m into. Things change.”

“Felicity.”

“Don’t talk to me. Just get me home.”

He tried a few more times but her silence was met as she just kept her eyes on whatever they were passing to even look at him.

Now looking at the jerk who kept her from having a good night. He doesn’t know her anymore. She doesn’t even know herself but she doesn’t want to be seen as the baby anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Finding how Moira accidentally makes Felicity think she’s too much of a nerd.


	5. Some Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Moira small suggestions makes Felicity think she’s too much of a nerd. Rebecca and Felicity have their moment. This chapter is set before the last one in regards to why Felicity is changing. Why Malcolm has a talk with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is adamant about not being different than everyone else. Last chapter briefly had her think of it while at a party. If there is any teenage situations you'd like to see hit me up. I'm writing my other stories so no I haven't forgotten them. They will all be finished. I'm just writing to keep myself busy. This story being born of my writer's block for a gift. "Hope this person will like." I also don't want to let go of arrow just yet.
> 
> If you see Rebekah instead of Rebecca its because the first way is my default way of writing that name. All grammar and context is all mine if you see them mistakes.

 

_Just a small stretch of time before the party started of the last chapter…_

 

The stomping of feet as the girls feel out their new shoes. The very accommodating sales figure of a prestigious shop wants her clientele to be very happy. The happier they are the more sales happen and that is very good for her pocketbook.

Moira and Rebecca talk as the three girls try on shoes. Both women have brought pictures of what outfits need shoes and what accessories will match. There are a few Galas coming and they know the closer they come to such events the harder it will be to contain the fiery spirts of these three.

“Mommy.” Little Thea excitedly shows her mom her bowtie shoes.

“Oh Darling, these are almost as lovely as you.” The little girl happily receives a hug and stays near her momma as her sister tries on another pair.

Rebecca looks over to where Felicity is inspecting her shoe. She knows the range of questions that will be asked and waits silently by her friend enjoying the sight of how her daughter is gathering her thoughts. With her love of computers and perchance in questioning everything in her quest for knowledge it’s a remarkable journey being Felicity’s mom. Never in her wildest dream did she think she’d need to brush up academically but this one keeps her on her toes.

The barrage of questions most of them unable to be answered leaving a girl to wonder how much the woman who sells shoes really knows about shoes.

Moira accustomed to how inquisitive Felicity is has always shown a particular liking to the usual pigtailed brunette. If she didn’t know better she would have thought, she truly was Rebecca and Malcolm’s child.

With the girls prancing around the dainty shop. The women enjoy their leisure conversation as a range of topics are discussed. As Thea needs to use the facility Rebecca takes the girl as Moira is in the midst of placing an order. Felicity goes with her mom and the young Queen as Emilia is fine and stays behind with her mom.

 

 

 

Felicity is a little bored waiting for Thea to dress back up with her mom’s assistance after peeing. She already relieved herself and is ready to look at fun pins she can place on her jacket. She was looking forward to adding another rhinestone to her book bag. Her dad gets her cool looking rocks from places he goes to when away on business. They look so cool and there so shiny.

“Felicity, enough with pressing the dryer. You may head out and Thea and I will meet you.”

“Okay mom.”

Coming from the back practically skipping she stops when she hears her name mentioned. Moira and Emilia are by a display case that she also wants to check out.

“Mom, why do we need to spend time with Felicity she is such a nerd.”

“Sweetheart. That is not very nice.” Felicity happens to stop by the large post somewhat out of view. “Felicity may be a nerd like you said but she has some nice qualities. She is smart, and doesn’t she help you grasp some of your assignments from school?” The girl begrudgingly nods. “Now, I like you to try to be nice. Understood?”

“But she is so boring. No one cares about science and stuff like she does.”

“Emilia as peculiar as she is. Your siblings adore her. Maybe finding things you share in common can help ease your pain.” The girl sighs as if she is truly in pain. “Now run along and chose the accessories needed we will be leaving shortly.”

Felicity doesn’t want to be seen as her need to look at the display of pendants is gone but Moira turns from the display as Felicity is trying to backtrack and she hears her name uttered. Turning around to face the woman she considers an aunt looking at her worriedly. She doesn’t need to ask if Felicity heard the conversation it shows on the little girl face.

“Oh sweetheart. Do not take what was said to heart.”

“What do you mean by peculiar?” Felicity is looking at her aunt ready to take whatever she says as the most important thing ever said.

“There is nothing wrong with being smart and different, it is just that Emilia is a girlie girl.”

“So, I’m not just a nerd I’m a tomboy?”

“Playing with worms with the boys in the garden isn’t posh for us ladies.”

“Oh!” Felicity listens as Moira tells her what her daughters do differently and she soaks it up.

 

 

_Later that day…_

Rebecca is shocked when she enters her daughter’s room. Felicity is placing another object in a large box.

“Honey? What is going on?”

Felicity looks at her mom and then back at the piece she just placed into the box. “Spring cleaning.”

“Okay, but why?”

“I’m almost thirteen.”

“That doesn’t answer why you placed all the trinkets that you love into those three boxes.”

“I’m going to need another box.”

“Honey…” Rebecca moves closer to her daughter, “You love all this.” She waves at the other two full boxes.

“All these things are for geeks. Emilia doesn’t have a science kit, a periodic table or astronomy poster, and none of these silly rocks in her room. I don’t want to be a dork no more.”

“And all these videos?” Rebecca picks one up. “You love these movies.”

“Loved, I don’t want to watch them again.” Rebecca hands Felicity the movie back. Her daughter could recite each and every line in some of these movies. Tommy wasn’t much for them after seeing it more than once but Oliver would indulge her baby girl with both of them taking turns saying character lines. Those were sweet moments, moments she noticed that Felicity isn’t partaking in any longer. Since Oliver really doesn’t spend time in her daughter’s orbit.

“Why don’t we make a girl’s night, a sleepover of sorts. Gather some friends of yours and see if they’ll like to enjoy these delightful movies for starters you haven’t done something festive like that in a while.”

“Mom, are you calling me boring too?”

“What? Of course not.”

“Well Shelley loves to come over because she loves to talk about Tommy, Sara has a thing for Oliver and let’s not even talk about her older sister who is the perfect age for him. Then we have Camille who is raving all about the new makeup set her mom bought her. I have no friends.”

“That is certainly not true. What about that young lady you spend time with, every week at that special technological center?”

“Unlike her I wanted to be there. Her dad makes her go but she’s nice, I guess.”

“At least you have Emilia. Thea may be young but she likes you.”

“Emilia hates me. I heard it, at the store. She practically is made to hang out with me. Being I’m the dweeb and all.”

“Oh sweetheart, maybe you heard wrong? Mila can be a little high strung at times maybe…”

“Mom, you don’t need to cushion the fall. I know I’m a nerd but I’m going to change okay. Make real new friends and be happy.”

Rebecca slips out, “I thought you were happy?”

“Mom, I didn’t mean it like that. I love you and dad. You two are the best and yes as much it pains me Tommy’s cool to.”

“Felicity?”

“No really, Tommy is a popular kid, he makes friends easy. He’s also smart he is everything I want to be.”

“But your perfect just the way you are.”

“Mom! Please!”

“Sweetie, are you… Are you being picked on? At school I mean.”

“No, school is fine.” Felicity looks at the stuff still needing to be packed up.

“I just don’t understand this change. You were fine this morning.”

Felicity shrugs like it the most nature thing to become someone else. “I don’t want people to suffer. Emilia for one does, that means I must be a horrible friend.”

“Baby, no one suffers. We all have our own little interests. You love science. Emilia has things she loves which you don’t partially like doesn’t make her passion for those things any less important. Do you understand?”

“Mom, what she likes you do to. I know that is a fact. I’m okay with that. But now I want to do other things experience other things. I don’t want to be a dork no more.”

Rebecca is a little out of words looking at her sweet girl giving up on a piece that makes her special. “Okay, okay. You want to experiment and try new things I can get behind that, but honey some of these things mean so much to you.”

Felicity looks at the boxes and she shrugs she’s done crying about it. Popular girls don’t have model kits of city diagrams and prehistoric animals and all these other scientific hobbies in their bedrooms.

“Mom, do you think we can paint my room too?”

Rebecca looks at the colorful walls her princess has loved for years. “I’ll have to check with your father first but I can’t see why not.”

“Good, I want a more mature look.” Felicity starts to drag another box from the corner she wants to fill up.

“Do you need help?”

Felicity looks at the small container of micro-slides she is placing in the box near the kid’s version size microscope. “Nope, I’m fine. Thanks mom.”

Rebecca says her goodbye as she leaves her daughter’s room a little shaken. Malcolm isn’t due back in the states for a few more days. He’d probably have the right words for his precious science bunny. Felicity is a daddy’s girl just like her son is a mama’s boy.

 

 

Tommy passes Felicity’s bedroom and stops. Knocking on her door. “Hey Liccy I brought cookies. Ms. Raisa made extra.” He knocks again and hears a come in. Walking into her room his eyes widen at the change. Coming home from hanging at the Queens he didn’t think his kid sister would revamp her room. Placing the enclosed plate on her bureau.

“What? Whoa!” He looks at the five boxes stacked near a wall. “Are you moving out?”

“No! Just think it’s time for a change. What do you think?”

He’s looking at the bare walls that had geeky things and how little gadgets are not visible. It looks like a thief came in and stole all her prized possessions. “Even your precious rocks are missing. You love them.”

“I’m almost thirteen its time I show I’m a big girl.”

“Huh?” he turns to look how vacant the room looks except for the large boxes against the wall he would say how empty and void of life this room is. “I’m sixteen and still have some of my model cars I made if you’re getting rid of those model planes you made can I have them?”

“Sure.”

“Liccy, I liked your geeky room it suited you.”

Felicity bites her lip before telling him she is done being a dork.

“Okay.” He doesn’t have much else to say about how weird and empty her room looks without probably making her mad. He wonders why Mrs. Queen had given him a note telling him to give it to his sister. His mom knows about it so it’s odd that he is the one to bring it to her. Grownups are strange.

“Mrs. Queen wants me to give you a note. It’s sealed so I have no idea what it says.”

“Really?”

He shrugs as he gives her the small sealed envelope. “Okay, I’m going to my room now.” He takes another quick look before muttering something about women and weirdness under his breath.

Felicity looks at the sealed envelope its quite enchanting with the roses wrapped around both front and back. Opening it to see an invitation.

“ _My dearest Felicity, you are invited to a princess ball in highest esteem to a night of sparkles, glitter, and glamour. With much love, Moira, Emilia, Thea_.” Glitter falls to her carpet as she looks at the card turning it over there are more words written by her aunt. “ _You are a beautiful girl inside and out. I know my words may have been strong my love but more often than not, the world rewards beauty_.” Felicity looks at the card and sighs as she places it near the plate of cookies.

 

 

_Days later_ …

Malcolm hearing about the room’s change from his wife is an understatement when she said some things were gone. If Felicity could have her room repainted, he thought it was minor touch-ups. The whole room’s personality is altered. Rebecca is looking at her husband trying to figure how he is taking the change.

“Did our daughter move into another room?”

“No. This is her room.”

“It can’t be. The room lacks any semblance of my little sunshine.” Malcolm looks lost. “I thought she would just want to cover the murals but this…” he waves his hand “It’s grey walls with white trimming.”

“At least the painters did an excellent job.”

Malcolm looks at his wife and she can see how much this change isn’t making him happy.

“Honey, she’s thirteen, ready to start the next chapter in her life.”

“This! All this is depressing. I remember we spent weeks when she moved here picking a color scheme finding colors that made her feel welcomed in this huge house.” Rebecca just nods along. “Are we sure she doesn’t need professional help? What if she is truly in a depressive state?”

“No, Malcolm. She is mentally stable.” She actually made a few calls to the family doctor inquiring about quick impulsive changes. “I worried the same but Felicity is adamant in not being a dork any longer. She overhead Mila and Moira at the boutique and took it to heart, with what happened with Oliver she just blames her uniqueness. She just wants to fit in.”

“There is nothing wrong with our princess. She’s perfect. She isn’t a cardboard copy she allows her mind to take her places.”

“Well our daughter has the need to be accepted and within our own social standing we live in a society that prefers these cardboard cutouts you just mentioned.”

“This all stems from her heartbreak.”

“Maybe, but we both understand Oliver’s reasons.”

Malcolm bit out, “Well I do understand; it doesn’t mean I like it. He’ll always be four years older than her.”

She makes a huff but answers, “Just like Tommy, they have both discovered girls.” Rebecca hears the low groan from her husband she refrains from rolling her eyes at his discomfort. “Speaking of the boys, with the princess party happening at the Queens. I have setup a room for Robert tonight and Oliver will bunk with Thomas.”

“So, the fort has already been built?”

“Yes, those two will be rowdy.” Rebecca starts to head back to her room to grab her royal attire before heading out. She will pick up Felicity from school and head to the party just like Robert Queen will pick up both boys and bring them to the Merlyn Estate for the night. “Try to keep from over drinking and yes your karaoke game will be strong.”

“Hey Robert likes to hog the mic at times.”

“Sure Malcolm. Don’t go overboard with friendly wagers. No streaking, no sleeping in the woods, just no craziness.”

“I…”

“Don’t think it! You also have two pubescent boys to look out for. Keep them safe and secure. Make sure they have no alcohol while you’re at it.” Malcolm just huffs and with him looking indigent Rebecca points her finger at him. “No prank calls to the Queens Estate either. I swear if Moira and I have to check on our husbands both of you will be sleeping in the literal dog house.”

“Yikes.”

“Good that got your attention.”

“Fine. I’ll behave.” It’s her turn to give him a look. “I’ll behave better!”

“Now I need to go collect our daughter and whisk her to a magical kingdom.”

Malcolm just nods he’s still hung up on how drastic the room they just vacated from. He’s afraid if he doesn’t do something his little girl will entirely give up on her brilliance and settle for superficial splendor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Brotherly love.


	6. Really want to cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wanting to get back what he lost with Felicity he goes to her room to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda lost steam to this story… It was created because I had writers block for a gift story (Olicity FanArt/Fic Appreciation Exchange) which is called Home is a Gift and the words to this story came easier then. But I still think about it… so here is an update. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have basically the next chapter down. That next chapter will focus on Moira/Felicity (subject to change) like this one was suppose to be more focused on Tommy/Felicity but landed being more Oliver/Felicity.

 

Tommy is busy repainting one of the model airplanes his sister gave him. Red and black being the colors he prefers for this one in particular he’s working on and not the sky blue with yellow flowers. He hears the heavy footprints of his best friend entering the workshop off the garage he is using.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Liccy gave me her planes. Repainting them.”

Oliver is looks at the other two planes off to the side with one that is totally painted in different shades of pink another he actually helped paint its grey with blue patches.

“She gave you her planes. Why?”

“Oh dude, you should see her room. It’s like totally empty.” Tommy points to some boxes. “All that is from Felicity’s room. She's now trying to get my mom and dad to sign off on her new wardrobe but my parents aren’t haven’t it.”

“What’s in those boxes?”

Dipping his tiny brush into some more red ink he just tells his friend, “Go look for yourself.”

Oliver pushes some boxes around and opens the lid to see some videos. Grabbing one he looks at Tommy who is intently painting slowly not to mess up. “She’s getting rid of all these movies too? She loves them.”

“Loved. Do you think I should put red on the tip of the wings or leave them black?”

“Loved?” Oliver moves to look at another box of stuff so far, he is confused he looks back at Tommy and just says, “Red tips would enhance it better.”

“Cool thanks, and I swear if I believed in pod people, I would so say she’s one of them.”

“Tommy?” Oliver’s voice has a tremble which his best bud doesn’t catch on to. “Can we talk about your sister.”

Tommy stops to now notice his best friend standing a few feet away from him looking expectant of something. “Um sure. I thought we already were?” Seeing his best friend look sheepish kind of already suggests where the subject is heading. “Is this about liking my sister?” The nod Oliver gives answers that question. “Do you still like her? Like, like her?”

“Tommy, I’ve always liked your sister, but yea I care for her a lot and your dad said somethings…”

“My dad? Okay am I the only non-pod person because this is all just weird. When did you have time to talk to my dad? You just got here.”

“I took your sister home from the party.”

“The one you disappeared from. The one your jealousy showed?”

“You saw? Why didn’t you…”

“No! I heard about it! What I didn’t know is that you had a talk with my dad. About Felicity!” His tone a little agitated. “I can deal with guys like Max Fuller, Ollie. What I can’t deal with is my best friend not respecting my wishes.”

“What about what Felicity wants?”

“Really? You, who shunned her. She isn’t your first choice.”

“Are you upset that I chose you over her?”

Tommy looks at the plane he is working on and back at his best friend. “No. I’m not actually mad at you. I’m pissed with myself. I’m the reason she’s miserable.”

“What?”

“Oliver! There are six boxes, six boxes of Liccy’s stuff right there behind you. She stayed with me the night the painters came. Made me promise not to tell anyone and she admitted to me why she really wants to change.” He sighs and admits.

“Are you going to spill?”

Tommy grumbles. “She thinks she’s a dweeb. I mean she is but that isn’t the point. The point is she thinks it.”

Oliver shakes his head his buddy isn’t being much help. “You mind if I go speak to her?”

“If she’ll talk to you. Good luck.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oliver has walked up these stairs many times. It is on the way to Tommy’s room which is across from his sister’s room. He stops at the door and he can hear blaring music. Knocking once… twice… three times and waits for acknowledgment. When he doesn’t get any, he knocks again.

“Felicity?”

The music is still blaring and he takes a moment to look at the closed door wondering if he should knock again or leave. Choosing to knock. He bangs his hand against the door and he can hear the sound playing in the room lowering and soon after the door opens.

His mouth drops at the sight. Felicity just looks surprised and says his name.

“What… what are you wearing?”

She looks down at her ensemble before looking at Oliver. “It’s a replica of the school’s cheerleading outfit. I’m going for try outs this coming week.”

“Why?”

“Why? What kind of question is that?”

“I mean.” Oliver is stumped.

“Did you knock on the wrong door? Tommy’s is that one.” She points.

“Funny!” He lets out a Ha. “I came to talk to you.” Now Felicity looks at him weird.

Figuring that it could be the noise so she asks, “Is the music to loud? I’m just practicing.”

“No. Its fine.” Oliver scratches the back of his neck. This is getting ridiculously awkward quickly. “Can I come in?”

“Um…” she looks back at the mess of her room. She nods and steps aside letting him in. “Why are you here?”

Oliver looks around her sparse room devoid of the busy sweetness he has equated to her quirkiness. “What happened in here?”

She blows air from her nostrils she doesn’t need or feel like she needs to explain herself. Especially to a boy she can’t stop crushing on even when she belittles herself for doing it. Shutting the door to her room she turns to him. “Can’t we just leave it to I’m growing up?”

“We can. But…” He thinks a little to get the right words, “Why the drastic change? Did you really give up on everything you use to love?”

“Please tell me you didn’t come here to guilt trip me? I don’t need another brotherly love advice. Tommy is more than enough!” She starts to pick up her discarded clothing around her bed.

“First, I need to apologize. You were right.” Felicity has no clue about what he is talking about and it shows on her face. “But I do think it something that can be fixed.”

“Oliver, what are you talking about?”

“About us.” He lets out a sigh, “About you and I and what we mean to each other.”

“There is no us. Tommy told me that you were serious with some girl, that you couldn’t even go to that event at the science museum so I…”

“I lied to Tommy.” Felicity makes a startled gesture. “I didn’t know how to behave around you and so I lied and told Tommy and I didn’t even think of the consequence I mean him telling you would-be worst-case scenario but…”

“You lied about seeing a hottie? You tell Tommy everything.” Felicity just can’t believe everything she thought about Oliver Queen being in a relationship could be a lie.

“That’s the thing, I told him that I liked you and the chain of events led us away from each other. Felicity, I’m miserable without you in my life.”

“That was your choice.”

“Don’t I know it.” He looks at her bed that’s holding a pile of discarded clothes. Thinking that if she gets her way, she’ll start go the route of being a carbon copy of everyone else. “Won’t the hectic schedule of being a cheerleader interfere with the math club?”

“If… It is a big if, if I can actually pull it off. I choose being a cheerleader over some stupid math thing.”

Oliver is taken back with that and without thinking he sits on her bed. The girl he has known loved all things about mathematics and the world of science. She pulled him in with how she saw the world. Now he truly is puzzled.

“When did math become senseless?”

“When your mom showed me another way. I want what your sisters have.”

“What? Why? I love my sisters but why would you want to be like them? It’s not like Emilia knows what she wants. She’s figuring it all out. She has her own passions.”

“Well at least she isn’t a dork.”

“Whatever you think my mom showed you is just a piece of any puzzle. Gosh Felicity, you have so many good traits that my baby sister is jealous of. Bet you didn’t know that.”

“Oliver! Please you want me to believe…”

“As cute as you look in that uniform.” He’s been trying not to look at her when she moving erratically in her pacing around her room. “I would really appreciate if you stop twirling its distracting.”

“Well that proves my point. My dorky clothes would never get that kind of comment.”

“Oh, you are so wrong!”

“Oliver can you stop lying to me?”

That makes Oliver finally snap. “I’m not. For someone who is changing so much don’t pretend to know me either.” That brings a silent pause. “Listen, I know you are upset with me. I’m sorry I hurt you. Really, I am. But I also can’t sit here and tell you that I like your change because it’s the dork you hate that I miss. The one who could ramble about statistics and have me eating out of her palms. You have no idea how awesome you are.”

“Then why did you stop…”

“I stopped because… because my thoughts of you weren’t…” He stresses this word out hoping she gets it. “Friendly. Your brother could see it. He was, is only interested in keeping you safe. I get that. That is why I stepped back.”

“I don’t get why you need Tommy’s permission for anything. It infuriates me.” That actually gets him to laugh. “It’s not funny.” He continues to chuckle. He figured out Tommy. Tommy placed all that stress on him to see what he would do. It’s weird. Before coming to see Felicity, his best friend told him that he didn’t think his sister would be so heartbroken. He wants her happy but he doesn’t want to see an even higher cost of his sister being hurt in the long run because after all Oliver is still a few years older and interests change.

“Have you actually seen any of this through my perspective?” The look on her face gives him the answer. “Right there is the reason. Felicity, I’m still a kid myself. It took me a few sit-down adult conversations before I knew why I held back on us.”

“You thought about us?”

“I really… really like you. I really do.”

“There’s a but there, right?”

“Yea, you might hate what I’ll say next but my mom really helped me see this.”

“Oh god, she doesn’t think I’m perfect enough!”

“What? No! That’s…” there is a solid knock on the door. Without either of them answering the door opens and both kids are surprised by who is standing in the hallway. Oliver says surprised, “Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Moira surprises Felicity with a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> With the bombshell of Emily's departure didn't help with writer's block for the olicity gift it just made it harder. So I have the 2nd chapter practically done. I'll post it soon.


End file.
